Edward's Next Top Girlfriend
by Miss Fairytale
Summary: Bella was suddenly thrown into a chaotic world full of gossip, money, and glamor when she moved to Forks, a famous town. As Bella accustoms to her new life she and Edward, the popular school heart throb, fall for each other.But can Edward change for love?
1. Forks High

Edward's Next Top Girlfriend

I was contemplating my designer wardrobe, trying to decide what I should wear for my first day of Forks High. I grabbed my comfiest looking pair of jeans and a white lacy tank with a pink long sleeve sweater. Satisfied with my outfit I carefully walked down the spiral staircase willing myself not to fall.

After a few minutes of walking around I finally found the kitchen. It was humongous! Its marble countertops, stainless steal appliances, and newest technology scared the living day lights out of me.

This rich new life style was going to take some getting used to. I mean, I have lived in a tiny little apartment in Paris with my mom all my life, which amounts to small rooms, small refrigerator, and small everything else. Mom has struggled with cancer for several years now. When it took a turn for the worst I called my father in desperation. Of course he was more than willing to let both of us move right in. He obviously still loves my mother with all of his heart.

I wondered if my mom and I would ever get to go back to Paris. I've been home schooled my entire life. How was I supposed to get along with all the kids at Forks High? They have been living a glamorous life since they were born, what with there famous parents. I just recently found out that my father is a_ famous director!_ I bet all of the kids at school are just going to try and cozy on up, just hoping to get a part in one of my dad's many movies.

My dad's chef snapped me out of my thoughts. "Miss Swan, what can I make for you today?" he asked. He then preceded to name off several dishes I didn't even recognize.

In a small voice I asked "Can I have a Pop Tart?"

"Of course." And off he went to retrieve the Pop Tart.

In just moments he appeared with two pop tarts arranged on a plate. "Is there anything else I can get you, Isabella?"

"No, thank you. But could you call me Bella?"

"Of course Miss, I mean Bella." He made a small bow like I was royalty and went off.

What was with that bow? I finished the Pop Tart and headed off in the direction I thought lead to the front door.

Turning a corner I slammed into Charlie, also known as _dad._ Stumbling, we fell to the floor. Embarrassed I started to apologize immediately, "Oh my gosh Char-Dad. I am so sorry!" Oops almost major slip up on the name!

"I'm fine Bella, just fine. I wanted to give you your school bag and wish you good luck."

I looked at my bag and noticed the top of the new Apple laptop! "Thank you so much!"

Charlie smiled, pleased. "Also, I wanted to tell you that the limo is waiting outside the front door when you're ready to go."

"Limo? To go to school in? I usually walk to school Dad." He looked hurt as the last sentence fell from my lips. "Oh, okay that sounds good, I mean. Really good, actually. Thanks Dad." Determinedly I walked outside to meet my fate.

* * *

I glanced into the mirror one last time before stepping out of the car. My light brown hair fell in gentle curls around my heart shaped face. My brown eyes were flaked with purple and gold. I loved my eyes. If I had to give away all of my traits but one, I would keep my eyes.

I hoisted my slender legs out of the car first. Forks High looked intimidating. Sighing, I walked into my new school.

I shouldn't have been shocked, considering the amazing landscape job that surrounded the expensive looking school. But honestly! The marbled floors were glossed and the walls had intricate designs on them. You could tell this school had been designed by a true professional.

Groups of people were cluttered around the foyer talking. There was a group of five extremely beautiful people chatting animatedly with the many people around them.

Not wanting to linger long I walked up to the first person I saw. "Um, hello. Can you tell me were the front office is?"

Looking me up and down, he smiled. "Of course, come with me. By the way I'm Mike Newton and if you need help with _anything _else just ask." He said with a wink.

Suppressing a shudder I followed him.

A few minuets later I was at the door of my first period class.

Taking my hand, Mike leaned down and kissed it. "It was lovely talking to you today Bella. I would just love to get to know you better. Here is my number, don't hesitate to call."

Why would I want to call you? Uh! I moaned silently. Then, trying to be polite I said, "Thanks for helping me but I should really get to class now." With that I turned on the spot and went into Biology.

(Edward POV)

Suddenly a breeze wafted in. I smelled the most delectable scent I have ever smelt in my life. Looking up my jaw dropped open.

The most beautiful creature I have ever seen (and trust me I've seen a lot!) walked through the doors.

If I hadn't been immune to human blood for several years beforehand, I probably would have drunk her blood right there and then. On the contrary it just made me more attracted to her. All the sudden I vowed I would do everything in my power to make her fall in love with me!

After all, I had wooed many of the famous models, actresses, and singers with no problem. Why would she be any different?

Only then did I realize my jaw was still open. I quickly scanned the room and saw that most of the boys had similar responses to me and all the girls thoughts were filled with envy for the new girl. _'Why does she have to be so pretty? Now none of the boys will_ _take a second look at my nose job.'_ _'She looks like a model. How am I supposed to compete with that?' 'I'm not going to let Edward even see her!'_

Then hoping to get the new girl to sit by me I leaned over to Lauren. "Lauren, I heard that Tyler wanted to talk to you before class."

Beaming she said "Well I'll go talk to him for just a moment. That's okay with you, right?" She batted her eyelashes hoping that I'd say no. To bad Tyler really didn't want to talk to her.

With a quick nod of my head she scowled and walked out the door. I quickly moved her stuff next to Eric making the seat next to me the only one left in the class.

Satisfied I leaned back and waited for her to come.

(Bella POV)

I walked over to the teacher's desk and gave him my slip. "Hi I'm Bella Swan and I'm new here."

"Pick a seat. Keep in mind that whoever you sit by will be your lab partner for the rest of this school year."

I realized that there was only one seat left, so much for choices. But I certainly wasn't disappointed. It was right next to an incredibly gorgeous guy! I happily sat down. "Hi, my name is Bella. And yours is?"

"Edward." His silky voice replied. Then he swept one of my silky strands of hair back to my ear.

I turned bright red and quickly turned to face the front of the room. His touch still lingered on my skin. How could he affect me so quickly?

After a few moments a girl entered the class room. She walked right up to me looking extremely angry. "Get out of my seat now!"

I started gathering my stuff to move when I heard Edwards voice. "Lauren, she is sitting here from now on. Anyways, I thought that you wanted to sit by Eric."

"Oh fine!" With one last glare at me she stomped off to Eric's table.

Edward leaned over to me and said, "Bella I am so sorry about that. Though I would prefer you _any_ day." With that he winked.

Class flew by and before I knew it, it was over. Gathering up my stuff I headed for the door.

Just then I heard Lauren's voice calling my name, "Bella, wait up please." She smiled all the way up to me then when she was to close enough that no one else would hear her she threatened, "Stay away from Edward. He's all mine. If I catch you flirting with him or even talking to him, _you will wish you never lived_." With that she smiled and walked off.

Scared about what just happened I walked quickly out of the room vowing not to get involved with Edward no matter what.


	2. Bella

_Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! It made me want to update a lot sooner! Now to the story! _

Edward's Next Top Girlfriend

Chapter 2

Previous-

_Scared about what had just happened I walked quickly out of the room, vowing not to get involved with Edward, no matter what._

I stopped in the middle of the hallway realizing I didn't know were to go. I glanced in each direction, trying to decide what to do. Suddenly I felt a cold hand clasp down lightly on my shoulder. Sucking in a deep breath I turned to face the exact person I had just vowed to never get involved with.

"What?" My icy voice made him flinch.

"I just wanted to know what Lauren said. I know she's not always the nicest person." He then gave me a cute, crooked smile which made my heart do flip-flops.

Shaking my head from side to side, careful not to let on how attracted I was to his gorgeous smile, I replied "well that's none of your business, is it?"

"Well, no. But-"

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm hungry so I'll be going now." I turned to march off, still unsure of where I was going.

He gave me a weird look, "Um, Bella. It's not quite lunch time yet. I think it's about nine o'clock, in fact."

My cheeks turned bright red as I realized he had just caught me in a lie. "I have to get to class!" I hollered in a rush as I backed up and turned towards the small crowds of students walking towards their designated classrooms. I dared a quick glance over my shoulder as I walked away. Edward looked completely stunned.

(Edward POV)

I just stood there, shocked. Bella was getting away from me as fast as possible. I guess she wasn't watching where she was going though, because all of a sudden she ran into Emmet, the quarterback of our football team, and also my older brother. The collision sent both of them tumbling over. I was still too shocked from our encounter to laugh.

I mean, I have used that smile affectively so many times! Some girls have actually fainted. But no, not Bella. She had looked at me like I was the devil himself. Feeling extremely distracted, I headed towards my next class. I only flirted with one girl along the way, rather than my usual handful, and that one took serious effort.

(Bella POV)

As I walked into my second period class my cheeks were still flushed from knocking over an enormous guy who had been in my way. After I had toppled down on him, he had just smiled and pulled me closer, as if to kiss me! What is up with this school? Freaking out, I swarmed out of his grasp and took off even faster than before.

Then I heard the guy calling after me, "Don't be like that baby. You know you want me!" He yelled loud enough for _everyone_ to hear! Shuddering, I tried to compose myself and walk away at the same time. I was already wishing this day was over.

A few hours later, with my shoulders back and head held high, I finally walked into the cafeteria. The grandeur of it all actually took my breath away. There was a huge buffet of all different gourmet foods.

In the process of gawking at the scrumptious display, I tripped over a protruding chair leg and started to fall. I closed my eyes, waiting for impact. Instantly, two strong, icy cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist, yanking me back up. It was Edward again! He turned me around to face him, not taking his arms off my waist.

"You just can't stop falling for me, can you?" He said smiling.

"No!" I said, appalled. "I mean, I just tripped. This had nothing to do with you." I put my hands on his chest to push him away. He just smiled down at me making me wish he'd never let go.

Just then, I glanced to the entrance and saw Lauren walking through. Our eyes met and she slowed down. I was still in Edwards arms! Her eyes went wide with shock, then slowly compressed down into teeny, tiny slits. "EDWARD!" She hollered across the lunch room. I quickly backed out of his arms.

Ignoring Lauren, he looked at me intently and asked "Bella would you like to sit with me today?" He looked so innocent and hopeful. I hesitated. How could he not be trouble? "Come on, you know you want to," he joked, nudging me gently with his elbow.

Realizing that Lauren would probably be at the same table as him, I shook my head. "No thanks. I don't want to annoy anyone." I could see that Lauren was heading towards us. I smiled, shrugged my shoulders, and walked right past all the food that had looked so good only a few minutes before. I was thinking a little fresh air would do me good.

(Edward POV)

I watched Bella's small frame walk away. I could hear Lauren's loud stiletto heals getting closer. I turned to her, annoyed.

"Edward, can I talk to you in private?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Thinking it wouldn't be a good idea to completely infuriate her in front of the whole student body, I agreed with a nod.

Dragging me by the hand she pulled me into a nearby janitor's closet. It was a bit crowded.

"Why were you with her? She is playing you! Can't you see? Uh!"

Lauren could be so exasperating! Bella would _never_ do that! "No, I-"

"Edward, I have something to tell you," she said, looking very serious. "Now this might come as a shock to you, since you seem so taken with _Bella,_" she spit out the last word with venom. "I happen to know that she is already interested in someone else. I saw her all over your brother Emmet today. And now here she is, only a couple hours later, practically attacking you! She is playing around with you guys. Don't you get it?"

She looked into my eyes, determined to make me believe her. I decided to listen to her thoughts. '_It's true! I saw them. Why can't he see that I'm trying to save him?' _ I glanced away, shocked. Lauren was telling the truth. I didn't know what to say. And why did it have to be Emmet, of all people?

Lauren went on, "Edward don't you see? She is doing the same thing with you!"

I was unsure. My gut feeling was that it couldn't be true, but I had read her mind! That was legitimate proof. Of course, I had just met Bella a few hours ago! What was I thinking? I didn't even know this girl. She was just another pretty face.

"Edward," said Lauren suddenly as she placed her warm hands on my arms and pulled me towards her. "What do you think about spending a little time with me? I promise you won't regret it." Her voice was so hopeful… and distracting.

Still lost in thoughts of Bella, all I wanted to do was be rid of Lauren. Yet she had helped me… Without thinking it through, I spoke two words I quickly regretted: "Um, yeah."

Lauren smiled happily. My thoughts quickly turned again to Bella. How on earth had Emmet already gotten to know her? Did she know that I was Emmet's brother?

All of a sudden, I felt a warm mouth on mine. In frustration, I pulled Lauren to me. Her reaction to this was all I needed to completely lose myself in a somewhat passionate, but unfulfilling kiss.

Only then did it occur to me that what I was doing was going to cause some serious problems. I had already been dealing with Lauren's little obsession with me for a few months. She was not one to back off. What about these crazy feelings I was having for a girl I had just met? Maybe Bella would take a little interest in me if she saw how Lauren worshipped me. I shrugged off the guilty feelings and bent down to kiss Lauren once more.

(Bella's POV)

It felt so good to get out of that school! I sat down on a grassy little mound and let nature take me in. I thought back to what had just happened with Edward. I really was attracted to him, but he just seemed like such a playboy. He probably had a date every day of the week, and never with the same girl! If we ever went out he would have to stop flirting with every girl in his path. Alarmed by my crazy thoughts of being committed to a guy I had just met; I forced myself to be rational. I didn't even know Edward. I was getting way ahead of myself. It was just that my brain pretty much froze up when Edward was within 20 feet of me.

I stood up, dusted a couple of leaves off my pants, and headed back to the school building. A girl with stylishly spiky hair I'd never seen before was walking straight towards me. I glanced around to see if she was actually heading towards someone else. There was no one else around.

"Are you _the_ Isabella Swan?"

"Bella, actually. But yes, that's me. Do I know you?"

"Ha, ha. I wish! Bella You should join the art club, I'm the president. You would be amazing at fashion week! I have this great new outfit that would look absolutely amazing on you. I mean you are a _famous_ _model_. Why don't you swing by tomorrow and…?"

I'm sure the look on my face slowed her down. I couldn't believe she actually recognized me! I only did a few fashion shoots in Paris before I had left. I was surprised they even made it into a magazine. I immediately cut her off. "Wait. I don't even know how to draw or anything. I just stood in front of a camera for a few hours for extra money."

She looked at me with a mixture of disbelief and pure terror. "What? Y-you're not going to join? But I promised everyone…," she trailed off.

Surprised at her determination, I thought quickly. "How about if I _just _do fashion week? I mean I'm really not all that creative. I would probably embarrass you, to be honest." I looked at her hopefully.

Her perkiness came back. "Of course Bella! I mean of course you must be _so_ busy. Hey Bella, you should sit with me at lunch! Please?"

Not wanting to be rude and it wasn't like I had any other offers, I replied "Sure Alice that would be great."

Happily she bounced back to the cafeteria. I sighed and followed her. "Oh, and don't worry about food," she said, looking back at me over her shoulder. "I'm sure there's already some at our table." When I saw the table she was leading me to, my heart started to beat faster.

"What is that _disgusting _boy Edward doing at your table?" I whispered. Edward was currently having a total make-out session with Lauren. I was appalled! To think, I had just been considering Edward as potential boyfriend material.

Alice paused for a moment and whispered back, "Umm… actually he's my brother."

Oh great, I thought. My breath caught in my throat and all I could say was, "Oh…"

Alice sat down between a tall handsome boy and my self. Across from me was the football player who had tried to kiss me when I accidentally ran into him earlier that morning. When I looked at him he raised his eyebrows twice. I repressed a shudder and glanced over at Edward, who was right next to him. He hadn't even notice I had sat down because he was concentrating on getting a big red strawberry into Lauren's mouth. Sickened by his inconsistency, I looked over at the girl next to Alice. It was the beautiful blonde cheerleader I had encountered earlier that morning. She was pushing her salad around with a plastic fork and was apparently happy not to admit she had already met me.

"Bella," said Alice proudly, "I would like to introduce you to my family." She smiled and pointed to the tall handsome guy first. "This is Jasper," she announced. I started wondering how many gorgeous people could be in one family as she continued the introductions. "This is Rosalie." I looked at the cheerleader and she glanced up at me with a bored, uninterested look. "And that's Emmet," I shuddered, but nobody noticed. "And finally," she said, looking a little confused, "This is Edward and his… friend Lauren."

Edward looked into my eyes with such undeniable longing that butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I tried to be cool about it, so I gave him a look that could compete with Miss Cheerleader's any day. My eyes moved to Lauren's. She gave me an '_In your face, SUCKER! _Look.' I glared back at Lauren with as much meanness as I could muster, then I turned back to Jasper.

(Jasper POV)

I could feel so many emotions come off Bella. When she looked at me I felt a hint of desire, but since we are vampires, that's only natural! I smiled at her. My confidence went way up as she smiled back. She was so _hot_! Instantly, I starting probing my brain for ways I could be around this girl on a regular basis. Then, suddenly, the best idea practically fell into my lap! "Bella you should try out for the school play 'Oklahoma.' Since I'm head of the drama department I could make sure you got a good part." I finished with my most seductive voice, sending her some excitement and desire feelings, just in case.

Bella blinked, looking a little dazed. "Sure that sounds great! When are the auditions?"

I smiled, pleased. Edward scowled but I completely ignored him. "Today after school, I'll come by after your last class and help you find it. Okay?"

"Okay," Bella said, still dazed.

I leaned down and gave her a little kiss on the cheek. "See you soon!" With that I smiled and started walking away before she could change her mind. I did notice however, that her face turned slightly redder as I walked away.

(Bella POV)

I felt a trail of ice where his lips had touched me. Lifting my hand up to my face I realized that lunch was over and I needed to get to my next class. Sighing in contentment I got up and left.

(Edward POV)

I was so angry! Jasper had _kissed_ Bella when he surely felt my feelings towards her. I knew that he was using his little powers to help himself out! That meant _Jasper _was seeing Bella, not Emmet. Lauren must have gotten the two of them mixed up. Suddenly thoughts of Jasper and Bella together at tryouts, play practices and cast parties plagued my mind.

That's when I was struck by the most incredible idea! I would addition for the male lead role! I knew Jasper would pick Bella for the lead female roll if she could even carry a tune; probably even if she couldn't! All I had to do was fall back on all of my opera training I'd had nearly a century ago in London. I had been magnificent!

Visions of Bella and I kissing on stage danced through my mind. She was so beautiful! Of course, she would be like all the other Lauren's in the world after a while, but for a few short weeks I could at least enjoy her company before moving on to another beautiful girl!

The best part was that Jasper would have to direct us through the whole thing. Now, I love my brother, but this _feeling's power _he has was getting a little out of hand. This was such a win-win situation for me. Time with a gorgeous babe and teaching my brother a lesson! I happily stood up and made my way towards the exit, not knowing that tonight my feelings for Bella would change drastically, altering my life _forever._

_What will happen? Well you're just going to have to wait for the next chapter aren't you? Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you'd like to see happen next. Just in case you're wondering, this is not a story about how Bella and Jasper fall in love! Thanks for helping __**Twilight782**__ and __**Too Weird For You**__. Bye, bye for now!_


	3. Luke

**To the people who are wondering if Jasper and Emmett are single- YES they are single! I would **_**never**_** have them cheat on Rosalie and Alice!!! How could you ever think that people! Also ****READ THIS- This chapter is not edited. I wanted to get it out faster so bare with me! **Thanks to the people who reviewed!

* * *

(Jasper POV)

I kept my cool as I walked down the hallways of Forks High. I was interested to see how good all the auditions were. I knew that I would want Bella to get the lead role. I could make out major talent in Bella. I just had to unearth it.

I stopped as I saw Edward leaning alongside the wall to Bella's last class. Why was he here? Was he waiting for Bella? I decided to go find out.

"Hey Edward, what are you doing?" Keeping my tone causal.

"Same as you, waiting for Bella to come out."

"What?" My tone was extremely shocked.

"You heard me Jasper. I'm going to walk down to the auditions with Bella."

Oh now I was _mad_! "No Edward! That's why _I'm_ here!"

He gave me a look of indifference. "We can both walk her right?"

"No we can't." My voice was cruel.

He looked at me. "Why not?" His tone was inquiring.

"Be-because I said so!" I raised my voice stuttering.

Just then Bella walked out of class and saw me shooting Edward an evil glare. Edward, seeing Bella, offered his elbow for her to take. That's when I lost it.

Can Edward not flirt with just one girl? I didn't want Bella to get hurt like his growing list of girls. I would not let that happen. She wasn't like them; she didn't deserve what Edward had planned for Bella.

I punched Edward and watched in satisfaction as he fell back in shock. Taking Bella's hand in mine I marched off to the stage where the auditions were being held. I smirked as girls swarmed to Edward to see if he was okay.

(Edward POV)

I was infuriated! It took for ever to get out of the group of girls and was now late to the auditions. How dare Jasper punch me! I am his _brother_ for goodness sakes!

Just then I saw Bella on stage acting. She was amazing! Now Jasper would have no reason not to pick her, except the singing part maybe. I looked to see Jasper smiling in triumphant. _Someone_ was pleased.

After a few hours or so it was narrowed down to the main parts. Everyone was still amazed at how well Bella could sing. Her voice was high and soft but still carried through the audience.

Just then Jasper decided that he would take a break from telling everyone what to do and went down to sit by Bella. Bella giggled happily as Jasper whispered in her ear his breath playing along her neck. I was agitated. I wanted that to be me!

Then I heard mine and Bella's name called to do one of the scenes where we declare our love for each other. Just then they said, "Oh don't do the kiss at the end of the scene. You only have to say the lines." I looked over to where Bella was getting up to go onto stage leaving behind a very angry Jasper.

I smiled smugly at Bella before starting the scene. "When I saw you I knew I loved you. I was just too stubborn to admit it. Will you ever forgive me?" I looked straight into Bella's eyes and recited the play from memory. I heard Jasper growl. Bella looked down at the scrip to see her lines again. "I was the stubborn one and you know it! I'm the one who should say sorry, not you!"

Then we kept bantering going back and forth. Finally Bella said her last lines and the audience burst into applause whispering about how we would defiantly get the main roles. Wanting to officially end the scene I pulled Bella to me and kissed her on the lips in front of everybody. I felt electricity flow through me and held her tighter to me deepening the kiss.

At that moment a felt Jasper's rough hand separate me and Bella. He glared at me, and then turned to Bella to see if she was alright.

Bella turned to me in repugnance. "Edward," She spat my name out with venom. "You disgusting, revolting, jerk! You stupid excuse for a boy!" I tried to grab her hand and apologize but she pulled away as if I was werewolf. "Get your filthy hands off me! I hate you Edward Cullen." She raised her hand and _smack! _Her warm hand slapped my marble cheek. I could see the tears building up in her beautiful brown eyes. Were those crystal tears from pain or regret?

What was this filling I felt for Bella. This has never happened in my life! Only then could I see what was happening, I was falling in love with Bella.

(Jasper's POV)

I followed Bella out into the hallway. Her shoes clicked and echoed on the marble floor as she ran out of the theatre. I watched her as she sunk to the ground, sobbing. Her tears ran down her delicate cheeks. Waves of confusion and anger were rolling off Bella in an almost unbearable amount. I sat down next to her and put my arm around her thin shoulders. She turned and cried into my shoulder. I leaned my head against her silky brown hair.

"I-I'm sorry…" Bella mumbled.

I stroked her hair and said, "Bella, dear. You have nothing to be sorry about. It's Edward who should be sorry. He shouldn't have rushed you. I know I never would." I sneakily sent waves of calm toward her. Edward would call it cheating, but I call it using my powers for good!

She stopped sobbing so hard, and looked at me. Only then did I notice her amazing aroma. On accident I sent a wave of attraction towards her. I looked down towards her lips, they were bright red and so luscious and _oh so tempting_. Leaning in I met her.

The warmth felt so nice and her lips were so smooth. Her arms snaked around my neck pulling me in. The warmth was so tempting, that's all I could think about. I pulled her so she was on my lap and planted my hands on her small waist bringing her in even closer.

Immediately at that moment Edward happened to walk in. His eyes went into slits seeing the scene. Bella seemed to notice him too and pulled away frightened from his expression.

(Bella's POV)

Edward was livid. He turned to Jasper. "How could you! You know _exactly_ how I feel about Bella. I was coming out to apologize and this is what I get."

Jasper turned to Edward. "It's not my fault Bella likes me more! That reminds me, Bella would you like to see a movie with me tomorrow?"

I was excited. I mean Jasper was a polite guy, why wouldn't I want to go on a date with him?

"Bella is _not_ going on a date with you!" Edward spit out.

Who is he to say that? "Actually I would _love_ to go on a date with you, Jasper." Edward's mouth fell open in surprise. I sexily walked over to Jasper and snaked my arms around his waist.

A heard a low hiss escape from Edward's lips. I looked at him. Why in the world would Edward _hiss_ at us? Are humans supposed to hiss?

Jasper leaned down and whispered into my ear, "Come on, I'll drive you home." His cool breath tickled my skin. I giggled and started walking to the parking lot. I heard Edward groan loudly in annoyance.

When we arrived at the almost empty parking lot, Jasper led me to his car. It was a sleek black convertible. I saw the BMW logo on the front. He opened the passenger door for me. Jasper was such a gentleman. I smiled and sat in the soft leather seats. Jasper sat in the driver's seat. He smiled at me and I looked away in embarrassment. I realized I had been staring.

Jasper started the engine. I was giving directions to my house when I saw Edward jogging toward us. I turned to Jasper and whispered furiously, "Jasper, what is _he _doing here?"

Jasper didn't answer, he only glared at Edward. He looked so intense, as if he was trying to communicate with Edward through his mind.

When Edward got to the car, he said, "Jasper, I need a ride."

Jasper looked at his like he was crazy. "But Edward, what abut your Volvo?"

Edward just shrugged and replied, "Emmet and Rosalie are staying after school for football and cheerleading practice. They'll take care of it."

With out another word, Edward slipped into the seat behind me. Jasper turned on his Ipod. It was on some rap song I didn't recognize. Edward started to sing to the song his voice sounding exactly like the rapper.

"So Jasper what movie will we go see?" I said trying to overshadow Edward's voice. Edward only got louder; he sure knows how to get on my nerves.

"I was going to just choose when we got there. How about I pick you up at six o'clock?" He was also trying to drown out Edward's voice which was now close to yelling.

"That sounds great." I said yelling. Then Edward started to scream out the song. That's when my last nerve popped. I turned to face Edward screaming my head off so he could here me. "SHUT UP!" He immediately became quiet.

Wanting a different song that Edward could not sing to I asked Jasper, "Do you mind if I change the song?"

"Sure." He answered back seemingly having the same thoughts as me.

I was scanning through songs when one caught my eye, Barbie Girl. Edward would _never_ sing along with that. Happily I turned it on.

Edward turned to Jasper in disbelief. "Why do you have this song on your Ipod?" He asked aghast.

Jasper looked embarrassed and muttered, "Alice."

We were at the gates that surrounded my house. "I'm here to drop Bella off." Jasper said into the speaker.

The gates opened and he stopped his car in front of my house. I nodded my head towards Edward looking at Jasper and grinned evilly, Jasper seemed to get my message. "Bye Jasper! I'll see you to tomorrow." I said sweetly. Then I leaned in and kissed Jasper full on the lips and he pulled me in.

Edward cleared his throat loudly. I pulled away happily leaving Edward in a bad mood.

I walked through the doors of the mansion and dropped my school bag to the floor. Who knew so much could happen on one day.

Just then Luke walked down the stairs. Seeing me he ran up and pulled me into his embrace and kissed me on the lips lightly. "Bella! I've missed you so much!"

**

* * *

****Ok people review and tell me what you think! I mean I can't see what you're thinking unlike **_**someone**_** we know. If you're wondering who Luke is you will have to wait! By the way I'm sorry if you don't like the story, it hasn't been edited! Thanks!**


	4. Maria

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy! Sorry I took so long, I was thinking about deleting the story, but I decided that would be mean!**

(Bella's POV)

"_Luke? _What are you doing here?" I asked disbelievingly.

He smiled warmly and replied, "Why Bella, dear. I'm now officially and 'exchange student' from Paris! But Charlie already told you this, you silly goose!" He tapped his finger on my nose.

He leaned in to kiss me again but I quickly said, "Luke, wait. I thought we broke up. You know how hard long-distance relationships are." _Please_ say he understands!

He smiled and said, "I know. I missed you so much, and I know how you feel about that. So I decided to come to America so I could be with you. I'm staying in the guest room just down the hall from yours. And don't worry. I've talked it all out with Charlie."

His green eyes were filled with excitement. I couldn't tell him about Jasper. Not now. It would just break his heart. Thinking of something quick I said, "I'm hungry. Let's talk about this later." _Why do I always use food for excuses?_

I could not believe that Luke was here! I mean he was my really good friend in Paris and he was my boyfriend for a few weeks. We were never very serious though, we had only kissed once. He must be _very_ happy to be here and ready for more than what we had.

As we ate I thought about tomorrow.

All the girls would be all over him and flirting his head off. He _is_ insanely handsome with his dark tan skin, dark black hair, and bright green eyes.

"So Bella, how is America?" Luke asked with interest.

"A _lot_ different from Paris." Was all I could say. That was true in so many ways I couldn't even start to count. For one the boys. I've been kissed by three different guys today, almost four!

"Bella, I just wanted you to know I'm ready for the next step in this relationship. I'm in love with you."_ Where did that come from, one minute I was talking about America the next he's declaring his love for me!_

"Um Luke? I'm not really ready for that…" With that I got up and started around the corner. Turning around for a second I whispered, "I'm sorry."

I felt so bad when I saw his face. His eyes were down cast and his mouth was trembling slightly, he looked like he was about to cry.

The sight of him like this made my heart rip in two. Tears started to fill my eyes. I quickly ran up the stair case to escape from his haunting look. I reached my door and was about to turn the glossy silver knob when I felt a warm hand on mine. I turned around to seek Luke behind me.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He whispered. "That was so sudden. I really don't want to ruin our relationship. Please I'm sorry." His green eyes were filled with worry and pain.

"Luke…" I started, but choked off. I started to sob. He pulled me into a close embrace and I cried in to his shoulder. He stroked my hair lovingly. I felt horrible. How could I be such a monster? My sobs increased in volume. Luke looked slightly bewildered.

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" I guess he has never heard of hormones…

Just then Edward walked in with a vase of flowers. Only then did he look up and see me in Luke's arms. "Get away from my girl!"

What was he doing here? "Edward?" I was confused.

Luke was _kind_ of mad. "Edward!"

Edward smiled. "Edward."

Now I was just exasperated. "Uh! What do you want? You know what? I don't even want to know! Goodbye." I stomped up the stairs. This day was officially insane.

(Edwards POV)

Bella was stomping up the stairs after saying her _oh so loving _words to me. I turned to the guy that staring after Bella with a sad expression, poor love sick puppy. There seemed to be to many people those day, especially the people that liked Bella (myself included unfortunately!)

The boy turned to me and glared. Was that the best he got? He's such a weakling compared to me. I returned his glare making him shrink back. Now he knows how a real man glares!

Luke decided to talk instead of participate in a glaring contest. "So, how do you know Bella?"

"Oh, you know were like this (I put my fingers close together to show how close we are) forever. I was so excited to see her again."

I heard Bella screaming from upstairs. "Luke, I met Edward for first time at school today. I also still hate him."

"Ouch, that hurt Bella!" I winced.

Luke smirked at me. "Bella come down here and we can kiss and make better!" I said. Luke's nose wrinkled in disgust at the word kiss. Really though, a kiss did sound good right now, especially with Bella…

"Not even if your dreams, Edward!" Little does she know I _can't_ dream, how ironic.

"Fine, all see you tomorrow when I come to pick you up, since Jasper won't want to after he hears about this!" With that said I turned to leave.

"Edward, no! Me and Luke aren't together he is my ex-boyfriend from Paris." Oh. That makes sense, not.

"Fine. Goodbye Bella, I'll see you tomorrow. Same with you Luke." I gave Luke an evil smile before leaving.

(Bella POV)

I felt someone shaking me awake as the light shined through my windows. Guess it was time for another hectic day of school, _great_. I got another hard push and flopped over on my extremely large bed.

"Five more minutes, _then_ all get up." My voice was all groggy and I was grumbling, still tired.

I heard an unfamiliar Italian accent. "Fashion can not wait, my dear!" Just then I felt a freezing cold ice pack land on me.

"Ah!" I got tangled up in my sheets and feel to the floor, landing hard on the ground.

I felt someone grab my hand and pull me into the bathroom. Before I realized what was going on I was being pushed into a freezing cold shower fully clothed. When the water hit me full force I started shivering uncontrollably. "Cold! Cold!" I was standing there in the shower with my clothes from yesterday still on in a freezing cold shower screaming at the top of my lungs. _Wow_, I though, _what a wonderful way to start the day_!

Finally gathering up my senses I turned to the water warm and stripped off my icy clothes. Just as I was starting to relax a hand came from the side of the shower holding a towel. I started to shriek and fell on my back, landing with a giant _thud_.

I heard a voice come from the direction of the hand. "So she is clumsy, just like her father." How did she know my father?

I took the towel and let the water cascade down my back I a washed in this good quality strawberry shampoo.

A while later I stepped out onto the rug, rapped up in towel, preparing myself for whoever was out there. I caught a look of her, she was very pretty and she obviously knew what was in style.

She was analyzing me. "Here, get dressed into these clothes. Then all do the rest. By the way, I'm here to help you. With me here you'll _never_ look bad."

Taking the clothes which looked _way_ to expensive I headed to my vast walk in closet. I looked at the clothes, a small beaded white skirt which I wouldn't wear; I mean it would barely cover anything! A halter shirt that went a bit to low for my liking, and stiletto heals which would vary tragically lead to my death! This was not the best outfit for me.

Wanting to just be comfortable I grabbed a small summer dress and a light sweater that stopped just after the chest. I put on little white flats grabbed a small carry on purse. Perfect, I thought, classy but not stuck up. I walked out of my closet only to have the Italian lady look at me like I'd gone insane.

"What have you done with my perfect outfit? Then you put on this garbage!" She pointed to my outfit.

I was annoyed. Who was she to tell me how to dress? Then she insulted a perfectly cute outfit! "I don't know who you think you are but I refuse to wear the outfit, that showed off so much skin I looked like I was still in lingerie!"

Now I wasn't the only one mad. "Who am I? Who am I! I'm the most famous fashion designer ever, Maria Longoto."

Oops! I had heard of her, a lot actually. How had she ended up working for my dad? Just then I remembered a recent article talking about how she wooed all these good looking famous men and then left them. I guess my dad was next on her hit list. Little did she know my dad could never love another woman, he only had eyes for my mom. But she didn't even know my mom was here, this could be fun!

"I'm so sorry." I still needed to think of a nice way to turn down the outfit she had given me. "The outfit you gave me was a tad to tight. Also they wouldn't allow it at school." There, that will work.

She seemed to contemplate my answer. "Okay, I see what your saying. But know that you have your clothes on its time to get you ready." She pulled me over to a huge circle full of makeup and hair products. "I woke you up at two am so we would have time to get you ready. But you took a little longer than I though you would. So now we only have five hours to get ready, instead of six and a half. But I'll make it work, ready?"

All I could do was produce a little squeak although she took that as a yes. She was going to get a major payback from me for doing this. I would barely make it out alive of here. Five hours to do hair and makeup. I never knew people could get this insane. Who knows, today at school I might even get marriage proposals. _What fun!_

**Tell me what you want to happen. The story is in your guys hands! (So make it good!)**


	5. Lauren's Lies

I was about to rip out Maria's throat. It had been five hours of _beautifying, _as she put it. She needed seriously needed to stop or they might send me to the mad house!

"Okay, darling, you're done! Ready to see my work?" No, I'm ready to wipe everything off by jumping in shower!

I just made a mad grunt, though she took that as acceptance, _stupid lady, doesn't know a thing_. She turned me to face the mirror. I'll I could do was just gawk.

This is bad, _very bad_. Jasper won't even want to leave my leave my side in fear the boys wouldn't get their hands off me. My eyes were outlined perfectly and half my hair was up in a bun that left little wisps framing my face. The rest of my was in soft ringlets that looked so silky. I wished I had never been blessed with such good looks; all it did was attract attention that wasn't wanted.

"Can I wash it all off?" My voice was so hopeful.

Maria looked at me like I had two heads. "Are you insane? You can't wash away my hours of work!"

Agitated I left Maria standing in my bathroom and I started to walk down stairs very depressed, only to see Luke waiting at the bottom for me. Why wouldn't stop looking at me_, guys what can we do with them_?

After a few seconds I got sick of him looking like I was something on a menu. "Luke, stop staring!"

He had a dazed look in his eyes still so I walked past and headed to the doorway. "Ready to go to school?" I questioned impatiently, I was in a horrific mood.

He just followed mutely behind, so much for an answers.

Jasper was waiting outside. I felt happiness to see him practically fill my entire being, I wonder why.

I saw Edward sitting in the backseat looking grumpy.

Jasper opened his door and walked right to me as if in a trance. "Bella you look gorgeous today!" He exclaimed, his breath playing along my neck.

My cheeks turned bright red as I looked down to the ground, "Thanks."

Jasper pulled me in his arms and whispered, "Are you ready for our date tonight?"

I answered with a quick nod and Jasper pulled me in and gave me a peck on the lips.

I wasn't having that! We were practically making out yesterday. I pulled him to and kissed him deeper putting more emotion into it then he had.

He responded quickly and pulled me to him, wrapping his hands around my waist. A shiver of pleasure ran through me, he was amazing at kissing! I snaked my hands around his arms bringing me up, a perfect Hollywood kiss!

Just then I heard a cough come from behind us. Giving Jasper another quick peck on the lips I turned to face Luke irritated. "Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm already dating someone?"

"Yes, you had failed to mention that." His French accent was _so_ cute! Though he did look kind of grumpy right now.

"Sorry." I said, smiling sweetly.

I turned back to Jasper, took his hand and led him to his car, since he was still a bit out of it.

Only then did Edward see me. He gave me a sexy smile. "Good morning, Isabella. I must say you look lovely." _So do you_, I thought.

I gave him a polite "Thank you," then turned to face Jasper.

Luke got in the back next to Edward.

Time for another day at Forks High to begin, oh what joy!

(Edward POV)

I couldn't take my eyes off Bella. I heard Luke whisper in my ear, "So do all you Americans move so quickly in your relationships?"

I could have some fun with this. "Oh no. We have a sign up list for each girl. But you do have to ask them for their list, you need their consent, you know? They all carry it around with them, then guy's just sign up for how long they want the girl. But I happen to know Bella's signed up for all next year. Though, if you get on good terms with her you can get her permission to move up in the list."

Luke looked aghast, "Bella didn't even own a list in France, now she is signed up for the year?"

"That is correct." I said with a sly smile. "You should probably wait until after school to ask Bella for her list. That way she won't be under so much pressure that she gets from school." _And that way I won't be near Bella_, I thought.

Bella and Jasper were up at the front talking and laughing.

How I wished that I could be Bella's boyfriend, I was reeled in by her every action. I have no clue how she could affect me so much.

The car stopped in the parking lot. Bella gave Jasper a quick smile and made her way out. I followed, ready to protect her from all other males.

As Bella got out of the car _everyone_ went silent. For a few seconds everyone just stared at her. Then all broke lose. There were frenzied whispers coming from every direction.

I listened in on people thoughts and heard the nastiest rumors Lauren has spread yet, and they were all about Bella. Lauren must have been very busy last night, along with the whole student body.

Luke looked fearful. He probably thought this was some weird American procedure, not the work of the person I am currently dating.

I winced as I heard a particularly bad rumor about Bella. She has no idea what she going to go through today.

I looked over at Jasper. He's probably going to go crazy with all the emotions of all the high school kids.

Lauren came up to me with an evil smile flanked by sour Jessica. "Hey Edward!" Lauren exclaimed. She put my arms around my neck and kissed me full on the lips.

Jessica frown deepened. "Showoff." She muttered under her breath.

I chuckled lightly and looked at Bella.

She and Jasper were in an intense conversation with a few other students. First Bella looked confused, and then understanding hit, her face turned into a furious scowl as her head swiveled in Laurens direction.

"For one, I didn't shove Mike, Tyler, and Eric into a closet and make out with all three of them. I didn't slap Rosalie and tell her how ugly she is. I didn't hit on all the football guys during practice. I didn't try to convince Emmett to come with me to the locker room while football practice was going. I didn't do _anything_ you told these people!" Bella was about to go nuts. "You told all these lies just because Edward caught me when I tripped in the lunchroom? I wasn't trying to take Edward from you, ok? I don't like him so for all I care, _you can have him_!" She had yelled out all of this so everyone could hear.

Lauren looked really angry. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bella gave her a death glare. "Whatever Lauren, I already know the truth." She stalked off to the school building with Jasper following behind and leaving Luke thoroughly shocked.

What the heck was going on? Lauren said all these things because I caught from Bella _falling_? No wonder she looked scared out of her wits when Lauren came into the lunchroom. I checked Laurens thoughts; _At least she didn't tell him how I threatened her after class yesterday_.

So that's why Bella was so cold to me after class. Everything was coming together. Lauren might have ruined all my chances with her. No more mister nice guy anymore. I turned to Lauren. "I can't believe you would do that to Bella. Don't bother to talk to me anymore because I won't listen. I could never like you more than Bella! Goodbye." With that I turned and walked across the parking lot into the school were a guy was down on his knees singing a love song very off tune to Bella. She was as red as a cherry and Jasper looked like he was about to kill someone.

I laughed. And this was only the beginning of the day. Who knew what was to come?


	6. Luke's Fall

(Bella's POV)

I was completely red.

Here was this guy who I didn't even know, down on his knees singing, in a very off tune voice- _My Heart Will Go One by Celine Dion. _Two words- horribly embarrassing.

This was exactly like a nightmare I had just nights ago. Only this was _way_ worse. Not even my imagination could dream up something _this_ bad.

Are guys even supposed to sing this song to girls? Especially since a woman originally sang this. I mean it's the theme song for _Titanic_, it's just not meant to be sung in the school hallways as a love song.

All I could do was stand there shocked as he sang on. My eyes were widened with fear and body felt like it was going through an electric socket.

Jasper looked horrendous; his facial features were all scrunched up like he just had a pretty sour lemon.

Only then did I see Edward walk in through the doors of the school and hold back a snicker. I shot him back a glare. Horrible, good for nothing person he is!

Could he have any worse timing? I would never be able to live this down now…

I felt despair wash through me. This day was _horrible_. First all the torture I had to go through with Maria.

They will all be interested about Luke since he's new here. Edward kissing me during the auditions, how Jaspers is now my boyfriend, and last but not least, Laurens petty little lies. Then to finish off this _wonderful_ list, my were nightmares being played over in real life. Just wonderful, a dream come true- _literally._

The rest of the school was now filling in from the parking lot and also got to witnesses the superb little event taking place.

A girl emerged from the crowd with anger almost rolling off her in waves. "How dare you sing a love song to her in front of the school when you have a girlfriend. You two timing person, you! We are now officially done!"

This was too much. My eyesight went blurry and legs started to give out on me. I hit the floor with a loud thud and the last thing I heard was Edward's magnificent laugh.

_**3 Months Later…**_

(Jasper's POV)

I fingered the black velvet box in my tux pocket. At the corner, I turned my black BMW towards Bella's mansion. I parked my car in her driveway and stepped out. Colorful flowers bloomed around Bella's door. I knocked on the hard wood door three times. After a moment, Charlie answered.

"Hello Jasper. I suppose you're here to pick up Bella for your date?" Charlie said. He smiled, but not very enthusiastically. Charlie still wasn't optimistic about Bella dating anyone.

"Yes sir." I answered politely as I stepped onto the marble floors. He nodded and called Bella.

"Coming!" Bella called from upstairs. She appeared at the top of the staircase, and I drew in my breath. She was wearing a magnificent red silk dress that flowed around her ankles. Her curly hair was cascading down her back. Bella slowly walked down the stairs and blushed when she saw my stunned gaze.

(Bella's POV)

I walked down my marble stair case, hoping I wouldn't trip in the death trap heels that Maria had forced upon my feet. I looked first at Charlie, then at Jasper. He was looking at me intently, and I could feel a blush creeping up my face. I reached the bottom successfully, letting out a small sigh of accomplishment

Jasper met me at the bottom, and held out his hand for me to take. My slender hands fit nicely into his icy ones. He wrapped his free arm around my waist, and I wrapped my arm around his neck.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. His marble lips formed each word with so much certainty, that I couldn't help but believe him. I leaned in until our foreheads were touching. Jasper smiled warmly and gazed into my eyes.

"**Ahem!"** Charlie cleared his throat loudly. I reluctantly pulled away and looked at him. He gave us a stern look that shouted _No PDA (Public Display of Emotion) in my house!_ I sighed, he was such a fun sucker sometimes.

Charlie stared _another_ lecture. "Bella I expect you to be home by 11:30. No later or I'll call the police. I don't care if your one minute late." He looked at Jasper. "And don't even think about you and Bella getting-"

I quickly said "Thank you _dad_ for that wonderful lecture but Jasper and I really need to go now and-" Suddenly, some one started to shout.

"Wait! Bella! Wait!" Luke was sprinting down the slick marble staircase. He was holding a cell phone and a twenty dollar bill. "You forgot your-" Half way down the stairs his socked feet slipped out from underneath him and he landed on his rear.

But it didn't stop there. His slid down the stairs, one by one. His face was a mask of shock, fear, and pain. He reached the bottom and I thought he would come to a stop. But he didn't.

Luke slid across the marble floor like a bowling ball. He smashed into a side table which started to rock dangerously. On to of that table was a very expensive looking gold and crystal vase. The table tipped over with the vase and I shut my eyes, expecting to hear a huge crash.

After a moment, I opened my eyes to see Jasper next to the table. He was holding the vase in one hand and supporting the tipped table with one foot. How in the world did he get over there so fast?

I glanced over at Luke who was sitting on his rear against the wall. His cheeks were slightly flushed as he stammered, "Oh-Oh dear! I'm very sorry!" He bit his lip and tried to straiten up. Unfortunately, Luke hit his head on the large painting above him. It popped off the nail it was hanging on, and seemed to fall in slow motion.

Jasper reached out again and caught the painting with his free hand before it fell. I let out a sigh of relief. Nothing had broken, yet. Luke stood up again and dusted his pants off.

He stepped toward Charlie to apologize, but his feet slipped out from underneath him again. This time he slipped on his stomach. He slid towards the kitchen door where my chef was walking out.

My chef was holding a huge silver platter with porcelain plates stacked on top of each other. One of the bigger plates was full of delicious looking pastries. He looked up in surprise when he heard Luke's yells.

Luke crashed into the chef's feet, causing him to loose balance and topple over. The silver plate flew up in the air, followed by jelly-filled sweets. The sliver plate was heading strait towards me, spinning through the air like a Frisbee.

Too stunned to move I watched in horror as it came nearer. Suddenly, a white hand shot out and caught it. I could see my flabbergasted reflection in the sliver plate. But it wasn't over, not yet. The pastries and plates soared in right after the plater. I glanced over at Jasper who was watching them fall. When they came in range, Jasper positioned his plate underneath them so to catch them.

The pastries all fell on the platter, right side up and in a neat circle. The plates also landed, in a neat stack next to them.

Wow, that guy should be an acrobat. Smiling I went up to Jasper and helped him unload the many things he was holding. Luke just looked sheepishly at as and raced back up the stairs not wanting to cause anymore destruction. I couldn't help but giggle, because he reminded me of a dog with his tail between his legs.

I grasped Jasper's hand and pulled him out the door before Charlie could lecture us some more. Once we were out of hearing and seeing distance from the house, I turned towards Jasper. The night breeze ruffled his hair. Moon light washed over the green grass bathing it. He bent his head down and looked at me.

He smiled, and I forgot all about asking him about how he managed to catch everything. I smiled back at him and he tucked a stray hair behind my ear. His cold fingers brushed my cheeks. He gently placed his hand under my head and pulled me closer.

I closed the space between us, and our lips met. I ran my fingers through his soft, golden hair. His smooth lips gently molded into mine. He pulled away too soon. I gazed into his eyes. Usually, they were bright liquid gold, but tonight the looked darker. Was it a trick of the light?

I tried to resist the urge of kissing him, but I didn't try hard enough. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. My breathing became heavy as he deepened the kiss. He pulled me in closer by the waist. I pulled away this time, gasping for breath.

Jasper smiled and stroked my hair. He grabbed my hand and led me to his car. After we were comfortably in, Jasper drove off. I noticed he seemed impatient, as if the car was going to slow, even though we were almost fifty miles above the legal speed limit.

We drove in silence. The trees flashed by, and Jasper turned up his drive way. I'm not sure what kind of house I was expecting, but I sure wasn't expecting this. I mean, I should have guessed Jasper's house was going to be this big, seeing that his mom was a world famous interior designer and his dad was the most trusted and famous plastic surgeon in history. But still, who gets used to such glamour?

He came around the car and took my hand. "Are you ready? Everyone's going to be there and Edward and Alice will be back from their trip to Africa…" He led of in thought. I could see his face change as he said Alice's name. I bit of love and adoration was one way to describe it. But when he said Edward's name…

Those two had been gone for the last past month. I had gotten to know Edward and Alice for two months then both the siblings had left. I realized the way I felt about Edward had changed, but I was too afraid to admit it. He didn't seem to change; he still dated girls as rapidly as before and was still quite annoying when he wanted to be. I was even thinking that tonight I might end things with Jasper. I loved him more like a brother then a lover and I knew he felt the same way.

Realizing he was waiting for an answer I looked up at him and smiled. "Let's go."

**Ok people, I hoped you like the chapter, it certainly took long enough**. **Now here is an important announcement- ****I have a new story! I'm writing it with twilight782. It's called **_**My Fairytale Ending**_**. You have to check it out!**


	7. How I Really Feel

Ok, let me start by saying SORRY! I'm so bad, I admit it. I have a lot of excuses but I don't think you want to hear them. But if you want someone to thank for this new chapter thank vamiprelove101, she rocks! Anyways, on with the story…

(Edward's POV)

I was swirling around with one of my father plastic surgeon patients, and let me tell you, you could tell by the size of her chest. 

Just then Bella and Jasper came through the doorway and immediately people went over to talk to the happy couple. I had to hold back a few curses.

They were still together! I had been hoping that with Alice and I gone they could sort out their feelings. I suppressed a growl when Jasper put his arm around her waist.

The lady who I was dancing with turned and gave me a bright smile. "I am so glad I got to go to this party and meet you! I didn't know if I would be able to with the cheer competition coming up soon, but still-"

I cut her off, annoyed. "Excuse me, I need to go talk to Jasper and Bella." I left her in the middle of the dance floor, confused, and could hear my father's annoyed thoughts on my actions.

Just as I walked over I saw Jasper whisper something into Bella's ear. She nodded her head ever so slightly and they said goodbye to the well-wishers and went off, deeper into the house, away from prying eyes. 

Alice came up behind me. "Edward, how am I going to tell Jasper? I thought by being away the feelings would also go away but right when I saw him again…" She trailed off, her annoyance showing.

I rubbed my forehead soothingly. "I know, I know. Did you forget that your not the only one who has these problems? You know what we should do? We should go spy on them." An evil smile came upon my lips, I liked that idea. I didn't wait for her response and went off in search of Jasper and Bella. 

(Bella's POV)

Jasper led me by the hand into the formal dining room. "Here, this is good. No one will find us. He pulled out a chair and sat me down." He looked around uncomfortably. "Well, Bella, I didn't want to have to do this but…" 

I smiled at the awkwardness. "No, I understand. You love Alice, don't you? That's fine because secretly… I…. I love Edward." 

Just as those words were said I heard a loud crash came, and Edward fell forward from behind the doorway. 

I jumped away from my seat, thoroughly embarrassed, realizing Edward had heard what I said. Jasper got up, grabbed Edward by the collar and threw him out of the room. "I'm so sorry about that. But I am glad you understand. You wouldn't be to mad with me if I went off and talked to Alice, would you?"

"Of course not. Go tell her I say hello and wish the best for the to of you." I said.

Jasper nodded and was about to leave when he stopped. "Oh, and Bella, I almost forgot. I got something for you, to remember me by." H pulled out a small velvet box and gave it to me with a smile, and then left the room. 

I was about to open the box when Edward came in.

I stood there, unsure. He knew how I felt but I didn't know if he felt the same. He gave me a large smile then swept me up in his arms. He whispered in my ear. "It's so good to see you again, Bella. Also, I'm sorry about the way I acted." 

He gave me a sweet kiss on the lips and it took a lot of self-control not to kiss him back full force. We were finally together. But little did I know how much work it will take to keep it that way. You know what they say- it's not over until the fat lady sings. And let me tell, there were no fat lady seen close by, Dr. Cullen had made sure of that.

**Ok, I REALLY hate this story but will finish it just because of the people who have kept reviewing, even when it was horrible. **


End file.
